


Teacher's Pet

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Professor Padalecki!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha spends some time after school being tutored by his favorite teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Though not stated in the fic, Misha is 17 in this

Misha's bent over the desk, fingers holding onto the edge as the ruler comes down onto his ass once more. He lets out a breathy moan as the blow forces his hard cock into the wood, sweet friction tormenting his hard flesh. He whimpers when he feels his legs being shoved apart, and breathes out a curse as his hole is teasingly licked at. His body is shaking, overwhelmed with pleasure almost to the point of pain. He hears a laugh against his flesh, then the telltale sound of a zipper being lowered. He wants to beg, but knows that if he does this will stop, and so he waits. He doesn’t have to wait long, though, and soon he can feel two fingers joining the tongue, entering his body, making him want to push back, making him want to be greedy and try and get more. 

“Don’t make me stop this,” he hears from behind him, the voice rough and possessive.

Misha bites his lip, letting himself go, letting himself be used. He can feel the fingers begin to stretch him, the tongue still moving in his tight passage. His cock is hard, so very hard, but he knows if he cums without permission he will be punished in a way that he doesn’t like. The last time that happened he was forced to wear a cockring, not allowed to cum for three days. It had been maddening, but Misha learned his lesson. If he behaves, if he does what Jared wants he is given pleasure beyond anything he could have ever begun to imagine. If he doesn’t Jared gives his attentions elsewhere, leaving Misha wanting and needy. 

“Who do you belong to?” Jared says, his voice dripping with lust as he kisses a path up Misha’s back.

“You, Sir, only you,” Misha says in almost a whisper. 

“Good boy, Misha. Do you know what good little boys get when they behave?” Jared asks, not really expecting an answer, as he keeps talking, “They get fucked like the good little sluts they are.”

Misha moans happily as he feels the head of Jared’s hard cock teasing at his entrance. His moan is dragged out and he lets out a yelp of pleasure when Jared slams into his body, not giving him time to get used to the intrusion before he begins to fuck Misha hard and fast. 

Jared’s hands are holding Misha’s hips tightly, making fresh bruises over the ones already there. He sucks on Misha’s neck, leaving marks along his flesh. Misha takes it all, like he always does, such a good boy for Jared. He’s glad Misha is behaving this time, he hates having to punish the boy, but sometimes he misbehaves and needs to be taught a lesson.

Misha is in Heaven, that’s the only word he can use to describe the feelings that Jared is making him feel. Jared is pounding into him again and again, hard and fast, his cock hitting Misha’s prostate on every thrust. He can’t help the noises that are coming out of his mouth, the greedy little moans, the “yeses” and “pleases” and “mores”. Jared owns him in this and Misha knows it, knows that Jared could stop this at any time, could turn him away, and yet Jared always says yes when Misha comes to him like this. Misha doesn’t let anyone else have this, this belongs to Jared. 

Jared moves his hand to wrap around Misha’s cock and begins to stroke it. He trails kisses up Misha’s neck, stopping behind his ear. He gently bites down on Misha’s earlobe before whispering, “I want you to cum for me, Baby Boy. Want you to cum all over my desk.”

It’s enough to send Misha over the edge, and as he pants and rides through his orgasm he can feel Jared speeding up his thrusts before Jared is groaning, filling him up with his hot cum. Misha almost whines when Jared pulls out, but knows his place, knows he needs to be silent. 

“Such a good little slut,” Jared says fondly, smiling down at him. “Clean up your mess then get dressed, Misha.”

Misha nods, moving to lick his cum off of the desk. When it is all gone he begins to redress, not speaking until all of his clothes is back on. 

By that time Jared is sitting in his chair, grading papers. He looks at Misha over his glasses with a grin. “Same time tomorrow, Misha? I know how much tutoring you need.”

Misha nods, picking up his back pack. “Thank you, Sir.” He’s still grinning as he walks out of Professor Padalecki’s classroom, body sore but feeling content.


End file.
